


Peace

by Hoidofthevoid



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: He just needs like 5 minutes to find emotional stability, Please Mr Sanderson sir just cut this poor man a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoidofthevoid/pseuds/Hoidofthevoid
Summary: Kaladin finds just a little bit of peace.
Relationships: Kaladin/Happiness
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Peace

Kaladin sighed. There were a lot of memories here in Hearthstone.

He and Tien used to sneak into that bakery there, and steal pieces of cooling flatbread. Kaladin smiled, cracking the accumulated dried blood and dirt on his face. He didn't notice. He was thinking of Tien, hopping along that low stone wall over there, trying to act like a lurg to cheer Kaladin up. Tien was good at that. And now, he was gone.

Syl swirled around in the shape of some leaves in the wind, landing gently on Kaladin's shoulder as she transformed back into the shape of a young woman. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" She asked softly. Kaladin nodded.

"There's no way to avoid him here." Kaladin's voice was broken. He'd gone more than a day without water now, and the flight to Hearthstone had exhausted him completely. Kaladin shook his head back and forth, as if trying to dislodge a cremling from his hair. Then, he put one foot in front of the other and kept walking, trying to forget that he and Tien used to take this same path together every day. And that over by that hill, he used to sit and watch Tien look for rocks that took his fancy. Kaladin smiled again, but this time he made no effort to hold back the tears in his eyes. They blurred his vision as he walked, drawing clean streaks through the dirt on his face. 

Nomon had just begun to rise, bathing Hearthstone in its pale blue light. Kaladin could just see his father's house in the distance, with its single sphere lamp shining brightly through the windows. It wasn't really that long ago that Kaladin had last visited, but it felt like an eternity. Kaladin felt the warmth of Home already burning inside him, and his soreness fell away as he broke into a run. He imagined what it would be like to be held again, just like the days when he and Tien would both squeeze onto Hesina's lap after a long day out making trouble. Kaladin ran even faster, not caring what he looked like, what he smelled like, or how tired he was. He just cared that he was coming  _ home. _

Kaladin skidded to a halt in front of the door, briefly hesitating. Then, he brought his hand up slowly and knocked. The unmistakable sound of a baby's wail came from inside, making Kaladin wince. He hadn't been thinking about Oroden. 

Kaladin waited for a moment, hoping he hadn't disturbed things too much. The door opened a crack, then was thrown wide open as Lirin recognized the face of his son. Kaladin smiled for the third time that night as he felt the warmth and safety of his father's arms around him. “Hello,” Kaladin said, struggling to find any other words to express the relief he felt. 

They parted, and Lirin put his hands on Kaladin’s shoulders. “You’re filthy,” he said, with tears in his eyes, then turned to lead Kaladin inside. Hesina stood in the middle of the room, rocking Oroden back and forth gently. She smiled at Kaladin. It took him a moment to realize that he was already smiling back. He hadn’t stopped smiling since he walked in the door. 

Kaladin stepped forward and turned his attention to Oroden. Stormfather, what a little miracle. “Do you want to hold him?” Hesina asked, lifting Oroden up to Kaladin’s level. Kaladin nodded, taking his little brother into his arms and holding him tightly. Storms, he was beautiful. So small, and so weak.  _ I will protect you,  _ Kaladin thought. It was not an oath or a promise. It was a statement of fact. 

Syl landed on Oroden’s tiny nose, leaning over to inspect him with her typical curiosity. Kaladin’s smile widened. “He looks just like you,” Syl said, walking onto Kaladin’s arm. “What’s his name again? Orb? Oladin?” Syl scratched her head in visible confusion. 

“Oroden,” Kaladin answered, not looking away from the baby’s face. “Child of peace.” Kaladin let his smile fade, until it was just a hint of one in his eyes. But he still felt it inside. Kaladin couldn’t put his finger on what he was feeling. It wasn’t just joy, though that was part of it. It was something else, something he hadn’t needed a name for in a long time. Then, as Oroden opened his mouth and gurgled, Kaladin remembered.  _ Peace. _


End file.
